Messing with the Man
You must fill the Chaos Meter in the time given to show us how much of a badass you are! }} Messing with the Man is a mission in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City given to protagonist Tommy Vercetti by Bikers leader "Big" Mitch Baker from The Greasy Chopper in Downtown, Vice City. Mission Tommy drops by The Greasy Chopper once again, looking to see if Mitch agrees to pull security for Kent Paul's concert with Love Fist. Mitch however still doesn't agree, knowing that he wasn't proven 'badass' enough to earn their protection, angrily saying that his family composes of hard bad ass'. To prove his word, he instructs Tommy to go out and "kick the city's ass." Vercetti goes out and starts causing carnage; destroying vehicles, shooting pedestrians and attacking the police. In under two minutes he proves himself and earns more trust in the Biker Gang. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *You must fill the Chaos Meter in the time given to show us how much of a badass you are! Reward The reward for completing the mission is $2,000 and the mission Hog Tied is unlocked. Gallery Walkthrough MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS1.jpg|Mitch is winning an arm-wrestling match with one of his boys in the Greasy Chopper bar. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS2.jpg|He quickly notices Tommy and greets him. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS3.jpg|Mitch says that he was notified by Cougar that Vercetti can handle a chopper well. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS4.jpg|Tommy instead asks Mitch how much more errands he'll have to run before the Bikers clan agrees to act as security for the Love Fist gig, as Tommy says he's a very busy man. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS5.jpg|Tommy says that if it's a brawl that'll make the bikers act as security, then they can fight right now. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS6.jpg|Mitch tells Tommy that their motorcycle club is not just about brawling, but about being a part of a family and being able to trust each other. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS7.jpg|Tommy dismisses Mitch's talks of "being a part of a family" and tells him that he's already been a part of a family before and it didn't do him any good. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS8.jpg|Mitch responds to Tommy's dismissiveness by saying that the Bikers will not ask Tommy to do their dirty work for them and then leave him to rot in a jail, referencing Tommy's previous ties with the Italian mafia in Liberty City. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS9.jpg|Tommy is surprised by Mitch and Mitch comments saying that he's "done his homework" and that he knows all about Tommy's past. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS10.jpg|Mitch tells Tommy that their motorcycle club is the "biggest family of misfits, outcasts and badasses" and that Tommy belongs with them. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS11.jpg|But Mitch once again asks Tommy to go and mess with the man in order to prove he hasn't lost his capabilities since his mafia days. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS12.jpg|Mitch says that the whole country needs to be woken up and that their motorcycle club will be the ones to wake it up. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS13.jpg|Mitch tells Tommy to get out of the bar and spread havoc across the city. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS14.jpg|After going outside, Tommy must do as he was told; spread havoc across Vice City. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS15.jpg|Tommy causing chaos in the city. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS16.jpg|Tommy shooting down a VCPD Maverick to send enough shockwaves through Vice City. MessingWithTheMan-GTAVC-SS17.jpg|Mission passed. Trivia *The wanted level does not clear upon completion of the mission. The other mission where the wanted level does not clear upon completion is Shogun Showdown from Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. However, in both missions, the wanted level can be cleared by loading an autosave saved after the mission completion in the mobile version. *The song that can be heard playing in the background during the opening cutscene is "Bark at the Moon" by Ozzy Osbourne. The song is also featured on the in-game radio station V-Rock. In the 10th Anniversary edition for the game this background track was replaced by "Two Minutes to Midnight" by Iron Maiden, which is also featured on the in-game radio station V-Rock. **When approaching the bar before starting this mission, "Bark at the Moon" can be heard from inside the bar, even in the 10th Anniversary edition. *When Mitch says "This whole damn country...", in the cutscene, it could be noticed that there is a pedestrian's head on the floor. The head is actually a waitress model that is incorrectly lowered into the floor. It is implied that the model originally meant to be a woman but is used by a male model. Video can be seen here. *This is the only storyline mission in both 3D and HD era that encourages and rewards the player for killing innocent pedestrians. *This mission is cut from the German version of the game, along with Dirty Lickin's. Video Walkthroughs GTA Vice City - Walkthrough - Mission 27 - Messing with the Man (HD)|PC Version GTA Vice City - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 27 - Messing With The Man|Ipad/PS2 Version Navigation }}pl:Zadzieranie z gościem Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA Vice City